


Terrible Things

by EmmaB13



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaB13/pseuds/EmmaB13
Summary: Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Paradehttps://youtu.be/bllr63yMszw
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Terrible Things

From the moment Kurt saw Blaine, he knew he'd found his soulmate. That one true love he'd been searching hid entire life for. He knew it was crazy - everyone wanted love so badly they'd make it up, even if it wasn't real. But he knew this wasn't just a fantasy, this was real.

He remembered a story his father had told him many times. A bittersweet one, one that had him smiling at the beginning but crying by the end:

_"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything, to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen."_

Kurt was sitting beside Blaine, practicing a duet with him. It was so hard to focus, but he loved every second of it. Any time he spent with Blaine was time well spent. 

Eventually, Blaine looked up at Kurt and said, "Can I tell you a wonderful thing?" He smiled a bit, and Kurt noticed the look in his eyes, a look of both love and excitement. "I can't help but notice you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe... I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Kurt blushed and and immediately looked away. It was true, of course, and he believed Blaine felt the same way, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed by his feelings. He nodded softly, knowing there was no point in denying how he felt.

"I love you too," Blaine said. "So much."

Kurt was happy about that, but also a little scared. And not for the reasons most people would be scared of a new love. He thought back to the story his father had told him, specifically the phrase he'd repeat multiple times throughout: _"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."_

Kurt loved every second he spent with Blaine. They were always together, almost inseparable. Choosing a favorite moment was nearly impossible, but there was one that stood out. 

It had been a long night. Kurt was tired, but somehow, Blaine didn't seem to be. They had been at a party at a friend's house and Kurt was taking Blaine back to his house. They were walking to the car, Kurt holding up a drunk Blaine. After walking a few feet, Blaine stopped and looked up at the sky. It was nighttime, so the sky was filled with stars. It was beautiful, but rather than looking up at the sky, he looked at Blaine, admiring the fascination in his eyes and his slight smile. "You like the stars?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It's so crazy, like... All those stars, they're so far away, but they're so... _big_... So it's like they're right there..."

Kurt laughed a bit. "Yes, that's very crazy."

"Y'know what's even crazier?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Aren't they all dead? But there still there, and we still see them... Like they're not even gone."

Kurt nodded. "Time to go, okay?" He brought Blaine to the car and helped him into the back seat, then drove them home with tears in his eyes. 

A few years passed, and the two never stopped loving each other. They'd each found their soulmate, the person they were meant to be with, the missing piece in their lives that nothing else could fill. As Burt said about Kurt's mother, _"Love was a story that couldn't compare."_

The day finally came for Blaine to propose. Kurt knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any less special. Blaine knelt in front of him and said, "Can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string." He took a small box out of his pocket, wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied together with a white string. Kurt smiled when he saw it. Boxes like that were special to him, Burt had mentioned several times that his mother's wedding ring was wrapped up in that exact way, and Kurt was happily surprised to see that Blaine remembered him bringing it up. Blaine handed Kurt the box. "Open with care now, I'm asking you please." Kurt carefully removed the string and unwrapped the paper and as he opened the box, Blaine said, "You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

As soon as Kurt said yes, Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, then kissed him with more passion than ever before.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking of the parallels between his love story and that of his parents. He knew what came after the proposal. 

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God shows you differently."_

The wedding was beautiful. It was everything Kurt had imagined, and had exceeded his expectations greatly. He'd never been happier. And their love only grew stronger from there.

Everything was going perfectly for a few months. 

Every day, Kurt would come home to Blaine waiting by the door, ready to give him a kiss as soon as he came inside. But one day, Blaine wasn't there. Kurt went into the bedroom and found him laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Is everything okay?" 

Blaine sat up a bit and patted the bed next to him. Kurt sat beside him, very confused and starting to become concerned. "Can I tell you a terrible thing?" Blaine asked. "It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks." 

Kurt slowly stood up, but immediately fell to his knees and cried. Blaine wanted to comfort him, but wasn't sure what to do. There was nothing that could make this situation better. 

For the weeks following, Kurt didn't leave Blaine's side. They spent most of their time in bed, since Blaine never wanted to get up. One morning, Kurt woke up with a strong feeling of dread. This was the day he'd wished would never come.

He would never forget that final moment. He was kneeling beside the bed, running one hand through Blaine's hair and holding his hand with the other. He was looking at their hands, he couldn't look at Blaine's face without crying. 

"Kurt," Blaine said weakly. "Please don't be sad now..." He closed his eyes. "I really believe...that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me..." 

Kurt squeezed his hand tight then closed his eyes as well. He knew the exact moment it happened, when Blaine was gone for good, but he denied it for as long as he could. He remembered his father's warnings:

_"Don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I beg you to chose to walk away, don't let it get you. I can't bare to see the same happen to you."_

Did he wish he listened? He wasn't sure. He treasured every moment spent with Blaine, the good and the bad. He'd do whatever he could to remember all of it and spend the rest of his life wishing it wasn't over so soon. He never moved on, that was nearly impossible. And though it was the worst pain he'd ever felt, if he had to chose between feeling like this for the rest of his life but still keeping every memory of Blaine, or getting rid of the pain but never have met Blaine, he would chose to keep the pain without a doubt. It's too much to lose, but he wouldn't trade his love for anything. 

_I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things._


End file.
